


Обними врага своего

by bobbinredrobin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse, M/M, TW: Suicide, really sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin
Summary: обними врага своего, чтобы он не смог тебя ударить
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Обними врага своего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandalora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Чума во время пира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806248) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



Обними врага своего, чтобы он не смог тебя ударить.  
Так говорила Дауду мать, когда он был совсем еще маленьким. Дауд помнит ее длинную черную косу с проблеском седины, помнит острую линию челюсти и глаза цвета китовой шкуры, помнит сильные руки, жилистые и загорелые - пальцы потемнели от травяных отваров, теплые ладони грубые и покрыты мозолями. Помнит голос, глубокий и бархатистый.  
Прости, мама, думает он.  
Стоящего перед ним Корво колотит лихорадочная дрожь. На него страшно смотреть: волосы грязные и спутанные, отросшая борода не прячет лица, покрытого грязью и бурой коркой засохшей крови. Не его. Дауд знает. Это не его кровь.  
Глаза бывшего Лорда-Защитника влажно блестят, и слезы оставляют светлые дорожки на щеках; в зрачках пляшет безумие, плещется паника, медленными тяжелыми волнами то поднимается, то опускается первобытная, изначальная ярость.  
Дауду страшно смотреть в эти глаза, но взгляда он не отводит.  
Корво делает шаг ему навстречу - его ведет, ноги подкашиваются, и он падает вперед, прямо в подставленные руки, обмякает бессильно, утыкаясь лбом в крепкое чужое плечо.  
\- Дауд, - хрипит он, и его надломленный дрожащий голос напоминает скорбное воронье карканье. - Я убил их всех. По одному. Я заставил их смотреть, как умирают их дети, а потом... Крысы, Дауд, они были еще живы, когда...  
Дауд притягивает Корво ближе, прижимает к себе крепче, зарываясь пальцами в сальные пряди на затылке. В нос ему ударяет тошнотворный запах крови - привычный, привычный, - и болезни, но он знает, что это не чума.  
Корво в его руках всхлипывает и дрожит, уткнувшись лицом в прорезиненную ткань алого макинтоша.  
Вдвоем они утопили умирающий Дануолл в крови. Чума выла на улицах; полчища голодных крыс сновали по городу, набрасываясь на всякого несчастного, кому не повезло оказаться на их пути. Смерть Императрицы ввергла столицу в хаос, и отчасти виной тому были они: печально известный Клинок Дануолла и Лорд-Защитник, обесчещенный и обезумевший. Ни одному аристократу было не укрыться в своих обитых парчой комнатах; ни одного Смотрителя в Аббатстве Обывателей не спасли ни хваленая музыка, ни чтимые Запреты. Смерть пришла за всеми, и лик ее был ужасен.  
Грязный переулок освещен только мертвенным сиянием разлитой ворвани и потусторонним светом алтаря. Нетронутая руна в гнезде из металла и источенной моллюсками древесины шипит и поет, плюется туманом Бездны.  
Ага, думает Дауд. Ты знатно повеселился, наблюдая за нами, черноглазый ты ублюдок.  
Корво в его руках обессилен и доверчив; грязными пальцами до побелевших костяшек он вцепился в воротник Даудова макинтоша. Клинок шепчет ему что-то бессвязное, успокаивающее, гладит по голове, словно ребенка, и сердце его бьется спокойно и ровно, когда он опускает руку ниже, к шее.  
Спусковой механизм запястного арбалета срабатывает с едва слышимым щелчком; он хорошо смазан и отлично работает. Дауд знает об этом - он собирал его сам.  
Чужое тело в его руках дергается, и он чувствует, как плащ и рубашка тяжелеют, пропитываются горячей кровью, алой, пахнущей солью и железом. Он прижимает Корво к себе до тех пор, пока тот не затихает окончательно, и еще немного - после. Затем он опускает тело на разбитые булыжники улицы, выбрав место посуше, прислоняет его к стене и закрывает мертвые глаза, стараясь не смотреть на по-детски недоуменное выражение, застывшее на лице Корво.  
Дауд садится рядом и медленно, аккуратно стаскивает с рук перчатки. За голенищем он всегда носит нож; сейчас бритвенно острое лезвие вспарывает кожу играючи, и он смотрит, как, словно бы неохотно, стекает на камни кровь, черная в неестественном свете. Боль плещется на задворках сознания; раны начинают затягиваться, и он снова раскрывает разрезы, и смотрит, смотрит, как толчками вытекает из него жизнь.  
Тело Корво рядом начинает остывать; Дауд чувствует это, когда притягивает его ближе, кладет чужую безвольную голову себе на грудь.  
В ушах у него шумят океанские волны; где-то далеко слышится горестная китовая песнь.  
Умиротворенный, он засыпает.


End file.
